Summer Touch
by Nataskuuk
Summary: "Aku menunggumu mengunjungiku disetiap musim panas, ingin memelukmu, kencan sambil bergandengan tangan dan mencium wajahmu" HunHan. Yaoi. Sad ending maybe :v
**Summer Touch**

 _"Aku menunggumu mengunjungiku disetiap musim panas, ingin memelukmu, kencan sambil bergandengan tangan dan mencium wajahmu"_

 _HunHan. Yaoi. Angst._

Aku tahun ini tetap mengunjungi desa paman ku, meskipun ditahun sebelumnya aku datang dengan gembira ataupun senang hati kali ini rasanya menyesakkan dada hingga membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

Selama perjalan ke desa paman aku jadi teringat musim panas tahun 2006, itu pertama kalinya aku berlibur di rumah paman yang jauh dari kota.

Sekitar rumah paman banyak sawah yang sangat luas dan juga ada sebuah hutan yang katanya hutan tempat tinggal para dewa yang menjaga desa pamanku.

Aku suka berjalan sendirian di hutan tanpa sepengetahuan paman, karena ia melarangku, katanya jika aku datang kehutan itu aku tidak bisa kembali selamanya.

Aku tidak percaya. sudah tiga hari aku mengitari hutan dan aku selalu bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Tapi...

 _ **"Huweeeee hikss paman aku ingin pulang huweee"**_

Ya dihari keempat aku tersesat karena tak mengingat jalan yang kulewati karena terlalu bersemangat mengejar puluhan kupu kupu putih yang berterbangan mengikuti arah angin.

 _ **"Hei bocah"**_

Seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kebelakang dan aku melihat seorang lelaki memakai topeng kucing putih.

 _ **"Kenapa kau menangis?"**_

Aku seperti mendapat malaikat penolongku. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

 _ **"Huuweee malaikat peno-"**_

BUGH!

Tanpa rasa bersalah lelaki itu memukul kepalaku dengan ranting pohon.

 _ **"Ma-maaf."**_

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal.

 _ **"**_ **Kau manusia kan? Jika aku menyentuh manusia aku bisa menghilang. Aku tidak rela menghilang hanya karena menyelamatkan bocah kecil sepertimu"**

Aku menatapnya.

 _ **"Lalu apa kau bukan manusia?"**_

 _ **"Aku... hanya sesuatu yang hidup di hutan ini."**_

 _ **"Lalu apa kakak hantu? Tapi.. apa maksudnya menghilang?"**_

Haha saat itu aku begitu penasaran. Aku mencoba menyentuhnya, ia selalu menghindar. Sampai ia lelah dan kembali memukul kepalaku untuk kedua kalinya.

 _ **"Huwaaaa kau memang bukan manusiaaa. Tidak ada manusia yang tega memukul anak kecil sekeras ini huwee"**_

 _ **"Menghilang bisa berarti lenyap atau mati"**_

 _ **"Hm? Kena-"**_

 _ **"Aku terikat oleh sihir para dewa hutan ini. Jika aku tersentuh manusia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Itu bisa jadi akhir bagiku"**_

Aku tertunduk sedih karena hampir saja melenyapkan nyawa seseorang.

 _ **"Ma-maaf -3-"**_

Dia tidak menjawab apakah memaafkan ku atau tidak.

 _ **"Pegang"**_

dia menjulurkan ranting pohon untuk ku pegang.

 _ **"Kau tersesat kan?"**_

 _ **"Aku akan mengantar mu keluar dari hutan"**_

Aku menatapnya dengan berbinar, dia benar benar malaikat ku. Aku bangun dan berlari ingin memeluknya.

 **"Huwaaa terima ka-"**

BUGHH!

Ketiga kalinya ia memukul kepalaku.

 _ **"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi?"**_

 _ **"Maaf aku hanya unghh sakitttt"**_

Akhirnya ia memegang ujung ranting kiri dan aku memegang ujung ranting kanan. Ia menuntun ku untuk keluar hutan.

 _ **"Ini seperti sebuah kencan"**_

Aku tertawa begitu bahagia

 _ **"Ya. Kencan yang tidak romantis."**_

 _ **"Sudah sampai"**_

 _ **"Apa kakak selalu ditempat ini? Jika besok aku datang apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"**_

Dia hanya diam. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

 _ **"Hutan ini tempat tinggal para dewa dan arwah. Jika kau datang kau tak bisa pulang untuk selamanya. Apa kau tak pernah dengar cerita ini?"**_

 _ **"Yang jelas aku akan datang lagi besok dan aku akan membawakan hadiah karena kau sudah menolongku"**_

 _ **"Ah iya jadi siapa namamu?"**_

Dia kembali diam.

 _ **"Sampai jumpa"**_

Aku beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mungkin dia belum ingin memberitahu namanya.

 _ **"Namaku ...to be continue (~'3')~ "**_

Haii~~

Hm mungkin tulisannya rada membingungkan ya? Tapi kalimat yang di _ **Bold & italic**_ semacam menceritakan dialog Flashback an nya gitu xD.

What do you think? Ini cerita FFnya dari anime Hotarubi no mori e. Adakah yang tau?

Bagi yang udah nonton sih pasti tau ceritanya~ tapi di FF ini akan ada adegan yang ditambah ataupun dikurangi. Dan tentunya ini diubah jadi versi Hunhan.

Btw. Adakah yang nunggu FF nata yang sebelumnya? Hm mungkin karena sebelumnya kelamaan update readers dan review berkurang T.T Nata berpikir mau menghapusnya. Tapi jika masih ada yang minat bakal dilanjutkan :3

FF ini akan lanjut sesuai review~

dont forget to Review, Fav and follow~ thankschu :3


End file.
